Pokémon XY: The Story of Amourshipping
by Mega Evolution Master Sean
Summary: Ash and Serena met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp when they were eight years old. Since then, Serena had a Monster Crush on the Pikachu owner. She hasn't seen Ash in three years, but now she finally re-met Ash in Santalune City. Ash only remembered her at Route 4. Now, the story begins, a year after Ash started his Kalos journey. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 -- Vs Gym Leader Clemont

Hey guys! You know me, but what you don't know is this is the start of a new series, based on my favorite Pokémon Shipping: Amourshipping! So we start off at where Ash is battling Clemont for his 5th badge, like he promised a while back. Now, let's get started, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vs. Gym Leader Clemont**

It was a new day. Ash woke early, as well with his Pikachu. He looked around in his Pokémon Center hotel room. He looked at his Gym Leader opponent, Clemont. He will battle him for the Voltage Badge today to badge his 5th badge to lead toward to the Pokémon League. He looked at his little sister, Bonnie. She had grown quite a lot with her Fairy Raichu-like Pokémon. And then, he looked at Serena...

"She looks so beauti-" Ash cut himself off. He said it out loud by accident. Everyone shuffled around a bit. He almost forced everyone to be awake. He alost embarrassed himself by spitting out the fact he likes Serena.

_I gotta be more careful to keep my secret from her..._ Ash thought to himself.

Ash got up to get dressed. He wanted to train with his Pokémon so he can claim his badge. He walked outside to the white-lined battlefield. Ash plans to use his Gogoat, Frogadier, and Pikachu. He started with his Frogadier, by using his speed to avoid Thunderbolt attacks, provided by Pikachu. Frogadier also wanted to master this one move, but every time he used it, a 1 meter wide circle would be soaked. Gogoat used more of his Defense skills to stand guard on Electric-type attacks. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Fletchinder to improve his accuracy.

It has been 2 1/2 hours since he started traning. It is now 7:00. He went back to his hotel room. He woke up Clemont... by using Pikachu's electricity to wake him up. He didn't budge one bit.

"I guess being an Electric-type Gym Leader, he is used to the electric charge." Ash guessed. His voice was loud enough to wake everyone up. They didn't hear what he said, only a faint mumble to their eardrums.

Clemont rose, seeing Ash already dressed. "What are you doing up so early?" Clemont stated, completely bewildered.

"Remember, Lumiose City? Gym Battle? Me? You? Voltage Badge?" Ash explained.

"Oh, right. Well, I better get ready. Everyone is excited to see me battle instead of Clembot."

Bonnie awoken with a smile. "Well, big crowd, big chance to find my brother a wife!"

Clemont added his glasses to his head, as they whited out. "Bonnie, ask one girl, and I'll kick you out like how Clembot did when someone didn't have 4 badges."

Bonnie shuddered in fear.

Serena chuckled. Ash did not notice her, but she was already leaning on the wall.

"Such a great sibling relationship" Serena stated. The siblings were already in the shower (different showers, of course). "Ash, I really wish you lots of lov- I mean, luck," Serena corrected, embarrassed of what she almost said. Luckily, Ash didn't notice.

"Thanks!" Ash thanked.

"So, you gonna call upon some of your old grass types?" Serena asked.

"Nope. I'm using Gogoat, you know, the Skiddo I received from Ramos, Frogadier, and Pikachu." Ash announced.

"It'll be interesting to see a Gym Leader's Pokémon offspring to fight against a Gym Leader."

"You know, I'd never thought I would ever have a battle like you just explained."

"Well, you never know. But now, you do."

There was a long silence. Bonnie stepped out of the shower dressed.

"Well. I guess ready get in the shower." Serena said, walking toward the bathroom.

Clemont stepped out dressed. "Ash, I am looking forward to today's battle."

"Ever since you said you were the Leader of Lumiose, I have been imagining the the battle going down." Ash used a tone of voice like he wasn't paying attention. His hat shadow covered his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" The siblings asked in sync.

Ash explained, "You see, every time I had a Gym Battle in Kalos, I had to have a rematch. I feel like an idiot. I keep messing up in front of Serena. I feel so stupid. I wanna show Serena how tough I am. I am not asking you to go easy on me, yet I don't want to go over the top and hurt your Pokémon to the point where there is no skin left. I don't want to screw up once more..." A tear fell from Ash's eyes.

The Electric siblings both looked surprised.

"I had no idea you had a crush on Serena... This is a side I have never seen of you, Ash." Clemont said.

"She is a really nice girl. I can see how you'd like her." Bonnie explained.

The water from the shower turned off. Ash wiped his tear off.

"Tell Serena I am already at Prism Tower." Ash commanded Clemont, as he walked out of his cube space room.

* * *

Ash was underground, sitting on a bench in a locker room. The platform was slowly reaching south, so it can bring up Ash out of no where.

"Ash," a remembered voice started bouncing off the wall.

Ash turned around to see Serena, with a small bag.

"Hey Serena! What do you have there?" Ash wondered.

"Oh, just a little gift to help out in case of an emergency during the battle." Serena took out 3 yellow-colored containers. "They are something to help you out in case of paralysis."

"Oh, wow. Thanks a lot!"

The platform has hit the ground.

"Well, I better be going. I have a Gym Battle to take care of." Ash announced.

"Again, I wish you good luck!" Serena said with excitement. She ran over to Ash to give him a hug. Ash started to blush a lot. Serena backed off a but, then took 4 steps back, looking like a fool. Ash ran onto the platform, as it started to bring him up.

* * *

"Hello, Lumiose City residents! I am Clembot, and I am proud to be the referee of this battle, featuring the return of Gym Leader Clemont! First, let us introduce the challenger. This young boy comes all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, and he is battling for his 5th Kalos badge! Here he is, Ash Ketchum!" He pointed to one end of the field, and Ash was standing there with a big smile on his face. "And, to introduce to the Gym Leader of this City, the one who created me and many other inventions. Here he is, Gym Leader Clemont!" Clembot pointed to the other end of the field, as Clemont rose to the stage. The crowd started to roar with excitement. "There battle will be 3, 1 on 1 battles, and it will end when one of the trainers win 2 of 3 battles. Substitutions are not allowed. If it ends in a tie, the challenger will still recieve the badge. I now announce this battle to engage!"

"Luxio, you are up first!" Clemont commanded, releasing the red and white ball from his palm. The beautiful Sinnoh Electric-type appeared out of a quick flashing light.

"Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash commanded the evolved Frog to be released from his Pokéball. The Ninja Frog was our and ready to battle. "Frogadier, launch your frubbles all over the battlefield!" Ash commanded, loud yet calm. Frogadier jabbed his hands around his neck, and launched out the sticky substance to surround the battlefield. And for good luck, he surrounded Luxio with the sticky bubbles.

"Luxio, jump and use Thunderbolt!" Clemont yelled. Luxio's black fur lightened up. Little yellow sparks were see able, and they grew larger, until a huge ball of electric hung over him. Small bolts launched toward Frogadier, as the giant electric ball grew smaller. Frogadier took the hit, but he was not out.

"Frogadier, use water gun on the ground!" Frogadier was puzzled, but he shot a shimmering beam of water out of his mouth it hit the floor.

"I have no idea what you are doing, but it'll give me a chance to attack. Thunderbolt!" Luxio charged up his light ball, and shot it toward The Ninja Frog.

"Now spin and use Water Gun with full fire power! Or, water power..." Frogadier spun, and a shield of waves surrounded Frogadier. "My counter shield strategy is still working!" Ash remembered some of his skills from when he was in the Sinnoh region. He remembered the skills due to the fact he was up against a Pokémon from Sinnoh.

The crowd started cheering for Ash. Serena's voice was heard by everyone. "Alright Ketchum!" She kept shouting repeatingly.

"Frogaider, I think it is time. It hasn't been perfect, but let us go for it. Frogadier, use Water Shurkien!" Frogadier shot a beam of water out of it's mouth, and after a big ball of water was formed and floated, Frogadier took a piece of it out. He turned it into a 4 sided ninja star, and launched it toward Luxio. A direct hit! Frogadier kept on repeating until Luxio was soaked, fainted, and until the ball of water was gone. "Alright! Success! Good job Frogadier!"

"Luxio can no longer fight. Frogadier is the winner! Ash wins the first battle!" Clembot announced. "The second battle will now start. Ash, please substitute Frogadier."

"Will do. Frogadier, come back and rest." Ash pulled out a Pokéball, and a red beam shot out to call back Frogadier. Clemont did the same. "Pikachu, you wanna going I battle?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu nodded an ran to the battlefield.

"I guess I will use... Stunfisk!" Clemont sent out the Electric Ground Unova Pokémon, flat as a pancake, and can breathe underwater.

"Oh no, Pikachu can only get a good hit with Quick Attack! This is bad..." Ash was very worried for Pikachu.

"Battle, begin!" Clembot announced.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran very fast, only to see a blurry vision of yellow.

"Stunfisk, jump and use Mud Shot!" Clemont commanded. Stunfisk flopped once, then hit the ground hard. tuck lipped over to look for Pikachu. He located the Mouse Pokémon, and shot a bunch of mud balls toward him. Pikachu started running around,mbut got caught in one of Frogadier's frubbles.

"GAH! I can't believe Pikachu fell for a trap he knew was there!" Ash yelled, a bit upset. The Mud Shot hit Pikachu, and landed a Critical Hit. Pikachu was on theground, no longer able to fight.

"Pikachu can no battle any further. The battle goes to Clemont!" Clembot stated. "It is so far a tie, 1 to 1! The next battle will determine if Clemont must give away the badge, or if Ash will come back for a rematch!"

That last sentence mocked Ash. He looked to we're Serena was sitting. _I got to win this. I don't want to make a fool of myself again in front of Serena, and this whole crowd. I know he is my friend, but I must rip the skin off of his Heliolisk. I must win this. For Serena.__  
_

_"_Heliolisk, prevent Ash from getting my badge!" He yelled as the Sun Stone'd Pokémon was sent out.

"Gogoat, win this for our team!" Ash yelled, as the milk producing Grass-type was released.

"Battle, begin!" Clembot announced.

"Star off with Leech Seed!" Ash commanded. Three little seeds were launched from Gogoat's grass scarf. They sprouted into energy draining blossoms.

"Heliolisk, Parobolic Charge!" The Sunlight producer shot out a ball of electricity that looked like an Electro Ball, and then a bunch of little bolts like a Thunderbolt attack charged against Gogoat. His energy was being drained. Luckily, when he was done, Leech Seed took in effect, and Gogoat stole back some of it's energy.

Clemont and Ash spoke at the same time. "Electro""Energy""Ball!"

Heliolisk charged a Parobalic Charge looking ball, and Gogoat did the same, except the color of the ball was green. The two balls clashed, as a cloud of dust covered the grass and electric balls. When the dust cleared, the Energy Ball was near Heliolisk, while it was pushing back the Electro Ball. Then, the two Energic Balls hit Heliolisk. Heliolisk stood up just fine, but then Leech Seed took the last of its energy. Heliolisk fell.

"Heliolisk has failed to win. The victory of the battle and the badge goes to Gogoat and Ash!" Clembot announced.

The crowd roared with excitement.

Clemont came forward to Ash. "Well done Ash. You have defeated me. I must now give you, the Voltage Badge." Clemont pulled out a badge, and handed it to Ash.

"The Voltage Badge, is now in my possesion!" Ash exclaimed!

Both trainers walked back to the platform to bring them underground.

When Ash arrived, he saw Serena there, like she has been there, waiting for Ash since he was given birth. Serena walked over to him and gave him another hug. This time, Ash hugged him back. It lasted for about 5 minutes. Then they broke away from each other, and walked out of the place with no sound whatsoever.

* * *

It was now nighttime. They have continued to Route 16 because they heard the Super Rod was there, which they could use to find Shiny Pokémon. Bonnie, Pikachu, and Clemont were asleep. Ash was resting in the nearby lake, underwater. He had his small red piece of equipment on so he has nothing to worry about. He was thinking about Serena.

_It was Serena who gave me strength to defeat Clemont. It was Fennekin who was able to make Frogadier learn Water Shuriken. I was so happy I met her again in Santalune City. But this is the first time in Kalos I did not need to have a rematch. It was because of how much I came to like her. It was-_ Ash was cut off with his thinking when he heard Serena.

"Ash?"

Ash looked around to see Serena with the same piece of equipment in her mouth, but pink colored. She was in a 1 piece green and yellow vertical striped swimsuit. She came over and sat down next to Ash.

"Thank you so much Serena."

"What did I do?"

"You helped me win this badge!" Ash pulled out the Voltage Badge.

"How did I help you?"

Ash explained what he felt about Serena. Ash saw a tear in her eye - at least, he thinks, since they were underwater.

"Ash... I..."

Serena ripped the breathing equipment out of their mouths, dropped it, and kissed Ash. They started floating up to the surface. Ash pulled back a little and looked at Serena, knowing that she had a crush on him. Ash went back to kissing Serena. When they hit the top, Ash jumped out of the water, and pulled Serena out of the water and in for a hug like back at the Summer Camp. He offered her a towel. After getting dressed, they rolled out sleeping bags and slept under the stars, ruled by Palkia.

The morning hit, and they were the first ones to get up. They started making the fire. They started cooking breakfast together. They needed a lot of energy for their upcoming adventures.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 -- Iris' Comeback

Hey guys! _ShinyOshawott99_ here. I will continue the story in a minute. First, let us recap what has happened since the last chapter.

* * *

_Ash started his training to challenge the Lumiose City Gym Leader, Clemont. Ash only lost the battle when Pikachu was sent out, but he was able to get the badge, thanks to Serena. Now, here are our heros are on an unlisted route of Kalos. They still have a few more paths (unlisted Kalos routes)_ to_ go before the swamp on Route 14. A few cities lie ahead before our heroes reach Laverre City, which will contain the 6th Gym of the Kalos League. Right now, Ash finds a giant purple Pokémon facing backwards._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Iris' Comeback**

Ash is near an Oran Berry tree, where something caught his eye. A Pokémon he thinks it is. A new one, yet somehow familiar. Ash's and Serena's Pokédex started ringing, as they took out their Pokémon Computer to check what it is. An Axew showed on their screens, strangely.

"Oh, I know who this is," Ash exclaimed. "But just for fun..." Ash took out an empty Poké Ball, and threw it against this violet-colored, so called, "Pokémon." The capsule hit this creature. What popped up was an angry female, with giant purple hair, and an Axew. Iris - Ash's Unova Companion.

"All right, who threw that at me!" Exclaimed Iris.

"Long time no see, Iris!" Ash greeted himself.

"Ash!" Iris ran over to Ash, and gave him a hug so tight, Ash turned the color of her hair.

"Iris. Get. Off. Me." Ash used force on her to push her back 1 2/3 of a yard away from him. His eyebrows pointed toward his nose. He wasn't pleased with her actions.

"Ash?" Iris asked.

Ash felt embarrassed that Serena had to see that. Ash had not told anyone about their kiss yet, so that may explain why Serena's hat shadow is covering her eyes. Normally, he would have be called a kid by Iris. But, something else made her unlike herself.

"I'm sorry..." Ash apologized like he just apologized to a family to which one of their members had recently died.

Clemont came up to cut off this awkward moment. "Hey, Iris, would you like to join us for lunch? The next city isn't very far, so we can get something at the Pokémon Center. What do you say?"

"Well... Alright then!"

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, they sat at a table which a couch like seat shaped like an upside-down U. From left to right was Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Ash, and Iris. They are halfway from eating their lunch. Iris explained everything that happened on their Unova region travels. She was up to the end when Ash, Iris, and Cilan split paths.

"So, what brought you here to the Kalos region, Iris?" Asked a bewildered Ash.

"Well, I heard of the many Dragon-types here, so I wanted to catch them so I can use them in Gym Battles." Explained Iris.

"Wait, you took the Opelucid City Gym Leader job?" Asked once again Ash.

"Of course! I was thinking of promoting Kalos Pokémon at the Kalos gym. So far, I only caught a Noibat, which evolved into Noivern!"

"MAY I INTERUPT!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs. "...Ash..."

"What is it, Serena?" Ash asked, completely bewildered (like he always is).

"Can I speak to you... privately?"

"Uh... Sure."

They got out of their seats and walked outside.

When they arrived on the sidewalk, Serena slapped Ash across the face. Hard.

"Ow! Serena! What was that for?"

Serena's hat was covering her eyes with a dark shadow. "That kiss was a lie..."

"No... I don't like Iris in that way. I don't really even like her in a freindly way that much anymore... But she seems to have a crush on me... Tonight, I will tell her to return to Unova."

Serena's eyes were visible, and her face was added with a smile. "Really? Thank you!" Serena gave Ash a huge hug. They returned baclunchtime Pokémon Center.

* * *

It was nighttime. Everyone was asleep. They were in their Pokémon Center hotel room. On the outside patio, connected to the 5th floor, Iris was there, dressed. Ash quickly ran into the bathroom and got dressed, because he knew he would be out for a while. Ash entered outside.

"I thought I told you to go back to Opelucid."

"I'm not leaving. Not without..." She was cut off by something else. She grabbed on to Ash. Serena woke up and saw those two.

"Wha...? On, no... Ash..." She got up from her bed, with a tear in her eye.

Iris stood on the railing, with Ash in her hands, and pulled her back to the ground. Ash started screaming, but it got fainter until he hit the ground.

Serena opened and closed the door. She entered outside in between. "ASH!" Serena jumped down. Her reflexes weren't sharp, but she needed to save Ash from that giant hair freak.

When she hit the ground, she hurt her knee badly. When she looked up, they were kissing.

"Ash... You betrayed me..." Serena started crying.

Ash pushed her back. "Serena, it is not what it looks-"

"Save your breath, Ash." She cut him off with another kiss.

Serena's tears kept falling out faster than light.

Ash pulled back. "What happened to you? You always called me a kid, but now, all you care is kissing me."

"Iris. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you leave this place and never come to the region Ash is located. If you win, I'll leave this region."

"Challenge accepted." Iris is sure she would win.

* * *

The battlefield was lighted up. Ash was the referee, and his skills improved a lot.

"The battle against... well... me, will now begin. Each side will only use one Pokémon will be over when one of the Pokémon has fainted. Battle, begin!"

"Fennekin! Heat up this battle!" Serena threw out her Poké Ball, and her starter appeared in blinding light.

"Axew, show her some of our Dragon Power!" Axew popped out of the giant pile of purple hair.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Fennekin's ears flared up, and this Fire Pokémon regurgitated embers.

"Axew, Twister!" Axew started spinning to deflect itself from the hot gas.

"Psychic!" Fennekin''s eyes glowed blue, and Axew was outlined in it. The tusk dragon was hurled into the air.

"Try to unleash a Dragon Rage!" Axew spat out a blue fame.

"Psychic, once more!" Fennekin stopped the Dragon Rage, and twisted it over to Axew to take damage. Axew fell to the ground and took a hard hit.

"I didn't have to come to this..." Iris' hand became a fist. "...use Giga Impact." Axew's eyes glowed yellow. A purple 2-D circle appeared,switch giant yellow and purple stripes protected him, as he hurled toward the poor Fox Pokémon. Even it's a psychic couldn'withstand this powerful Normal-type attack.

"FENNEKIN, MYSTICAL FIRE!" Fennekin blew out a small flamethrower, outlined in blue, swirled toward the small yet powerful Dragon. Fennekin's signature move, supposed to be learned at a Delphox, was able to outstand the Dragon. Axew fell to the ground with scars. Axew was taken down.

"Axew is unable to battle. Fennekin is the winner. Serena wins!" Ash announced.

Iris got disappointed. "A deal... is a deal... Serena, I'll just say it now... You're a kid." Iris grabbed Axew and jumped away.

Ash ran over to Serena. "Wow, I haven't seen you battle like that ever!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do!"

"Thanks a lot."

"No, thank you. Now I don't eveenhance to look at her again."

Midnight hit, and Ash ended the daywhy giving her there second kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 -- The Second Haunted House

Heeeeeeello guys! This is ShinyOshawott99 here to tell ya that Chapter 3 is starting. A recap will only be done once in a while, but just to let you know, there will be a section with just Clemont and Bonnie, and then Ash and Serena, but events will be taken place simotainusly. Let us begin the Fan Fiction!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Second Haunted House**

Our heroes are found walking in the rainy route of Rout 14, otherwise known as the Laverre Nature Trail. The only things they have to go through is the swamp and a haunted house. Now that isn't so bad, right?

The gang finds themselves at the giant swamp, which looks like agiant "Black Sludge."

Serena put her fist on her heart. "How will we be able to cross there without getting sucked in?" Serena looked very frightened.

Clemont's glasses whited out. He reached for something. When he did, it looked like scrap metal. "The future is now, thanks to science." He pressed a button. "Clemontic Gear, on!" the 2-foot long piece of metal broke apart into 8 2-foot long pieces, which then extended to 5-feet. "Introducing, the Swamp Stomper! It'll allow us to feel like walking on top of the swamp, instead of having high chances of getting sucked below the sticky surface!"

Bonnie started to explain something. "Two things. One - the names again aren't that great. But improving! Two - make something like a hovercraft instead of metallic stilts, please."

"Dede Nah!" Dedenne agreed, still with a smile on its face.

"Bonnie. My investing skills aren't that great!"

"I think it is pretty good - especially with that extension part!" Ash declared.

"Why, thank you, Ash. At least SOMEBODY appreciates my work!" Clemont looked at Bonnie. "Enough talking. Let us get ourselves fitted."

* * *

After a long time getting the stilts on, getting up, and trying to walk around, they were ready. Clemont and Bonnie were already in the sludge. Ash was as well, but he realizes Serena wasn't even near the swamp.

_Hmm... I wonder what is keeping her up. She got a lot of practice, even though she fell a lot._ Ash thought to himself.

"Hey, Serena!" Ash called out. "You coming in or what?"

Serena looked up. "I'll be right there!" Serena replied with a fake smile. She started walking toward the black goo. She was a foot away from it now. Ash was 4-yards in front of her. She looked down, scared.

_Ever since that forest accident, I'm not sure I could do this. I had a big breakfast, so what if I break through the surface, and fall into the crappy water? Ash is probably gonna turn around right now and laugh at m-_

Serena's thoughts were cut off by being pushed. She didn't fall, but landed on the surface of the swamp. She has been pushed by Ash.

"It's okay to be afraid, Serena. But remember..." Ash walked down, and put an arm around Serena. "...I got you."

Serena felt relieved that Ash wouldn't laugh at herself. "Thank you, Ash..." A tear of joy escaped her eyeball. She reached out to wipe it away.

* * *

They were walking for an hour, because it took a while just to take one step. The mud was extremely thick. Then, bubbles started rippling from the bottom top the surface. The Johto Pokémon Quagsire popped up.

"Hey! That Pokémon is extremely cute!" Bonnie declared.

"Ground-type, but his design is most rather... basic. But he is a pretty cool Pokémon!" Clemont speculated.

"Don't get caught up with him. If we leave, we will be lucky that we got away." Ash explained.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, petty the mysterious creature.

"SERENA!" Ash pulled her back.

Quagsire crossed his eyebrows. Dirty water swirled around him. A blast of that same colored water shot him up two feet in the air.

"This is why. His Muddy Water will blast us from separate paths!" Ash announced.

They tried running away, but got blasted far apart into groups of two- The Siblings and The Couple.

* * *

Clemont's invention blew up from the blast of dirty water. They were soaked in the same substance. Clemont had to carry Bonnie on his shoulders, because she almost drowned in the surface due to her small height. Clemont was walking through the maze of Laverre Nature Trail. Clemont had an easier time walking without his invention. His sister was right. The hovercraft would've been nice. But his main goal was to travel out of the black goop. He felt something eerie going through him. He tried ignoring it. But this thing kept going through him like a million times.

"Bonnie, do you feel that?" The blonde boy asked.

"Yeah! The wind is strong!" She replied.

"Yeah... The wind." He was confused, until this.

He was hurled into the air by some strange force. He was flipped upsidedown. He caught his little sister from falling.

"What are those two purple things on your legs?" Bonnie pointed out.

Clemont lookedsat his legs. "Haunter. Those are Haunter arms. A Haunter is nearby. Or maybe a school of them" His glasses whited out mid sentence.

"How can we stop it?" Asked a worried Bonnie.

Clemont snapped his fingers. "That's it! Dedenne, listen to me. Use Nuzzle on that hand. The actual body will light up from being hurt. I will be hurt, but it'll only feel like a little bit of pinches."

"De Nah De!" The Raichu-like Pokémon rubbed itself against the hands. Swhew here in nearby bushes, a yellow light burested out, as a damaged Haunter floatetwo onward them.

Haunter floated aboved them, and glowed white, even his hands.

"Oh no. He is evolving. If Gengar is a one-piece Pokémon, we could fall hard into the dark slime!" Clemont had never seen a Gengar, but knows about it. He also knows he can possibly Mega Evolve. He started to see the white hands fade away, as Gengar's body appeared. "Oh crap."

They started hurling down into the slime pile. When they did, it didn't hurt as much as they thought.

"Heliolisk! Parobolic Charge!" He commanded his mainly relied Pokémon to fight off this invincible-to-Normal-type Pokémon. Since Heliolisk was a Normal-type, he wouldn't be affected by his Ghost-type moves. He charged up his attack to drain the rest of the health from this Pokémon. And it was a success. Gengar floated away.

"Hey! Look at that strange house!" Bonnie pointed out.

It was the Haunted House they were told about in Lumiose City.

"You got a sharp eye today, Bonnie!"

They crawled to that land and stared at the house.

"Hey! You guys!" Ash called out.

* * *

Ash and Serena were trudging thought the slime.

"I'm worried, Ash. Will we ever see Clemont and Bonnie again?"

"Serena. In my past journeys, I have been separated from my companions. I always found a way to find them. Remember, Pikachu? The Onix Island?"

Serena remembered Iris mentioning the Onix Island, as well as the green Onix.

"Pika pika!" The electric rodent agreed.

"We will see them again, Serena. No doubt!"

"You sure have gone on a lot of adventures."

"The best one is traveling you." Ash gave Serena a quick kiss.

Serena blushed. "You really mean it?"

The raven-haired teen gave her a look, meaning yes.

They hit a giant wall, since they were only paying attention to each other, and not the road ahead.

"Ow!" They yelled at the same time.

They looked up. It was a giant wall, impossible to climb.

Ash sighed. "Our only option is to swim under it. I hope this rock isn't that big."

Serena looked scared. "What if we don't come up?"

Ash told her the story of how he saved the Sea Temple. They could accomplish anything if they just believe. "We can do this."

They got close together, and put their arms around each other.

"On three." Ash declared.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

They took a deep breath, and dove under the scum. The vision was blurry, but they tried to be strong to get passed from this stone wall, made by Regirock.

Pikachu was able to climb the wall easy, but Ash and Serena had to take the under-path.

They have been under there for 5-minutes. Ash was used to holding his breath this long, but Serena is whole different story. Her free hand was out around her neck,holding really hard. Serena opened her eyes and remembered Ash.

* * *

_"Never give up until the end!"_

* * *

Serena was determined to get to the other side. She picked up her speed, along with Ash. At an unexpected point, she was pulled up, and she made it to the other side.

"I did it. I actually... did it!" Serena was so merry, she gave a kiss to Ash that lasted for 20 seconds.

"Like I said." Ash quickly spoke.

"Never give up until the end." They said simotainusly.

They crawled up to the land, and saw Clemont and Bonnie. "Hey! You guys!" Ash yelled. He saw them in mud-soaked clothes.

* * *

"Frogadeir, Hydro Pumo!"

The Ninja Frog blasted gallons of water on them to clean themselves off.

"Fletchinder! Gust!"

The Fire Bird Pokémon dried them off within 5 seconds.

They settled down for lunch before entering the Haunted House, the only path to Laverre City. They talked about their mini-adventures when they were separated.

"Clemont, sorry your invention didn't finish with a happy ending..." Ash said.

"I told you Clemont. Hovercraft!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I told you Bonnie, my skills cannot produce anything flying yet!"

"Well, ya could've looked it upon the Internet!"

"The Internet was down!"

"Will you two stop fighting!" Serena exclaimed. "Just be happy we got out of that Sticky Black Hole."

"She's right Bonnie. We all worked together in our groups. Let's be proud!" Clemont shouted.

Lunch passed, and they already stepped foot into the Haunted House. Serena cringed on t Ash, because she knew more trouble was about to begin. A man appeared out of nowhere.

"What the... Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Please, sit down, and listen to this story." The Mysterious Man commanded.

The gang sat down, as the doors closed by itself.

"50 years ago, I bought this lovely house. It was the first night of me living here. The power went out. My TV screen flashed a message I could not read, due to it being French. Then, the TV shut off. The windows to this place broke unexpectedly. Then, as I turned around, I saw a man. He was faceless. He said 'I am so lonely, very lonely. Won't you join me?' His hands flew off his body. They were giant White Hands, and stranged me to death. And I must use my Ghost-type Pokémon to do the same thing to any intruders."

"What?" They all spoke simotainusly.

The Ghost snapped his finger. "Gengar!"

A Gengar appeared out of now were.

"It is the Gengar we faced off!" Bonnie yelled!

"Run for the door!" Ash exclaimed.

They ran for it. Ashtried kicking the door down, but nothing would happen.

"Behold! The power of Mega Gengar!" He took a Gengarite out of his pocket, and threw it at Gengar. He started glowing purple, and burested out into Mega Gengar.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Gengar charged up a Black Energy Ball, and it raced toward the gang.

Serena clinged on to Ash very hard, as Bonnie did to Clemont.

"It's the end of us" Clemont declared.

Ash started kissing Serena, she knowing this is how he would like to go out.

Just then, a voice a bit deeper than Ash's yelled, "Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

The Shadow Ball running toward them stopped. The ball went toward Gengar, and landed a direct hit. The heroes looked over at this man. He had red hair, like Cress', with an aqua eye. He had a green t-shirt on, with an unzipped purple sweatshirt. He had teal pants, and red shoes. The left sleeve of his sweatshirt was rolled up to reveal an artificial arm. He was in between a Mega Alakazam, and a Typlhosion. And on his shoulder was a Shiny Eevee.

"Alakazam, Psychic! Typhlosion, Eruption! Eevee, Shadow Ball!" His Pokémon did as told, and landed a powerful three-hit combo. Gengar was back in it's normal form, and the Mysterious Man had disappeared. The man who saved them picked up the Gengarite.

"Grandpa will be happy about this."

"Uhh... Exactly who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name is Sean. I am very sorry, but I have to run. If you wanna know about me, contact the Schalour City Gym and ask sip older sister Korrina. You'll see me a lot in the future. Your welcome for saving you guys!"

Sean ran off into Laverre City.

"I am glad we are safe..." Ash announced.

"Let's rent a hotel room at Laverre Coty and stay for the night." Clemont suggested.

"I could sure use a rest!" Serena said as she let out a big yawn.

The gang walked into Laverre City to stay there for the night after all of their excitement.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter. Stay tuned for the final chapter with Clemont and Bonnie! And, stay tuned to learn more about the mysterious Sean. Please come back tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4 -- The Separation

Hey guys! Friday-eve! Let's start off with a recap, and then the story, day, to night. This story will be now taken in a point of view. It will be taken in Ash's Point of View.

* * *

_The gang were found to be crossing a swamp, only to come to cross a Haunted House were they almost got killed. They were saved by a Mysterious boy named Sean, who owned a Mega Alakazam, Typhlosion, and a Shiny Eevee. They were told, they would see him a lot as long as Ash is in Kalos. Now, our heroes are found... waking up. Wow, such a great introduction._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Seperation**

I woke up early, forgetting where I was. _Let me see... Oh, right! I am at a Pokémon Center! Let's see, recap yesterday... Swamp, Haunted House, almost dead, Sean... Oh, and Clemont's bad_ _news he told us last night. I wonder what it is? _I looked at Clemont. _Maybe I should wait a bit. Wouldn't want to wake him up. Hey, I'll order breakfast for the all of us! I know what everyone would want... So, I'll just pick up the phone and..._

"Hello! Room service here! What do you need?" Nurse Joy asked when I started the call.

"Yes, I'd like to order breakfast. Bring it up here in about... An hour"

"What would you like to order?"

Ash looked over at his friends. "4 Oran Berry smoothies, and... 12 Lum Berry pancakes, and, a bowl of 2 Electric-types, Water-type, Fire-type, Flying-type, 2 Grass-types, Fairy-type, and Normal-type food." I thought of my and there Pokémon very deeply.

"We'll bring that up to you!" She hung up on me.

* * *

Serena woke up, and sat up. Her hair was all messed up, and she seemed scrunched up. I sneakily climbed on her bed and started to give her a message. Ash knew she would like this. Serena turned her head against against me, and gave me a big smile.

"Morning, Serena!" I gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, I guess this message made my day. Oh, can you go a little south there?" Mynot official girlfriend asked. I took her request, and relocated my hands. "Aah... This feels nice. Hey, I'll order some-"

I cut her off. "Breakfast? Already did. Should be here in 15 minutes."

"Thanks a lot!" She full turned around and gave me an enormous hug.

"I also got the Pokémon some food."

"Wow! Once again, thank you so much!"

Clemont and Bonnie arose from their 8-hour long nap. "Good morning, you lovebirds!" Bonnie announced.

Serena blushed deeply.

"Bonnie... You're embarrassing them!" Clemont exclaimed.

I stepped in. "It's alright Clemont. So, Clemont, what did you have to tell us?"

Clemont looked embarrassed as if Bonnie was proposing to a girl. "You see... It's-"

"The breakfast you ordered is here!" Nurse Joy announced, as a Chansey, Wigglytuff, and Audino walked in with the breakfast Ash ordered.

Serena clapped her hands once. "Oh boy! The breakfast is here! I'm starving!"

They all sat at their square-shaped table, eating the berry-breakfast.

"Clemont... You're going to have to tell them sooner or later..." Bonnie whispered into the inventor's ears.

"Bonnie, be quiet. I'll tell them after I created the machine." Clemont whispered.

"Tell us what?" My love questioned.

"Well, Clemont has to-" Clemont covered the young girl's mouth

I looked suspiciously at the two siblings. "Something weird is going on..."

Clemont changed the subject. "Come on guys! Let's get dressed! I gt a busy day ahead of me!"

* * *

Clemont was at the battlefield in his jumpsuit. He had a metallic platform, and he was working on a fancy pole to attatch on. He had some oil on his face and his clothes, but he didn't give a crap. He was working harder then he was working on Clembot, the Gym Leader Robot. Bonnie skipped over to his genius brother.

"Hey Clemont! What are you working on?"

"I'm working on something that will bring us to Lumiose City without going to go through the routes and cities that we need to cross. And, to please you, I am working on..." Clemont let his little sister finish.

"A hovercraft?!"

"Correct! I have been trying improve my skills to beat that guy in the Hoenn region in the next inventor competition."

"Oh. Ian Ventor? Is that his name?"

"Yes Bonnie. Hey, can you go fetch me my wrench from my toolbox?"

"Sure!" Bonnie brought the whole toolbox over, because she didn't know any of the tools were.

Serena walked in. "Hey Clemont!"

"Huh?" Clemont covered his invention. "Hey, Serena? How is it going?"

"Still hiding something... Come on, guys. Ash is speaking to Korrina. He wants to find out more about this Sean person."

"Oh yeah! He was the one with that cute Eevee, right?"

"Oh right. Him. The one who saved us from that giant Shadow Ball. Let's go!"

They all walked into the Pokémon Center, where I was already speaking to the Gym Leader through the video phone.

"...and Sean saved us like that. He ran into Laverre City, but I couldn't find him. Why was he like that?"

The gang walked closer to me, and joined in to the story.

"Well, you see... Sean had just flew into Humilau City to see his old Middle School Pal, Gym Leader Marlon. He had heard of Pichu gathering in Route 23. He wanted to capture one, of course. So he walked into the forest, and he saw a school of Pichu, and they were scarf frightened. A Bisharp was closing in on them, about to Night Slash them. Sean yelled at the Dark-type and hearted Pokémon to charge at him. He commanded the Pichu to be protected by the Terrakion living there. He reached out for a Poké Ball, thinking it is his Typhlosion's. He threw it out, but it was empty. He forgot to bring his Pokémon! Bisharp charged at him. He put his arms in an X Defense position. Bisharp used Night Slash on his left arm. He said the steel blade was so sharp, it sliced into his skin, then into his bones, and out of the skin. The left arm was separated from his body. He yelled out a shriek so loud, anyone within 5 miles could hear him. He fell on his knees, and protected whatever of his arm was left. Bisharp shadowed above him, and his slicing arm blade was raised high. He was about to make him semetrical, when he was slashed in a back by a Sacred Sword. Terrakion came to save him. He then walked away. Sean trembled down t the floor, and began his two week coma. When he rose back up, he was in the hospital. A Shiny Eevee was beside of him on the table. He was carrying the Poké Ball Sean thought contained Typhlosion. The nurse came in and explained that he was in a coma for two weeks. The Eevee found him, and captured himself. He was now the trainer of a Shiny Pokémon. He then popped out of the Poké Ball, and put it in his pocket. He was dragged by this beautiful Shiny Girl all the way there. He then said to Eevee 'Eevee... I cannot thank you enough... I owe you my life' as he reached out for Eevee with his left arm. He then realized he had a metallic arm. He thought it was cool yet sad. He traveled back to Kalos with his new Pokémon. He then saw his Alakazam again. While training, he used Psybeam on a rock. The rock exploded, and it traveled toward Alakazam. With his strong bond, he was the second one to discover Mega Evolution. He even named it Mega Evolution. Turns out, his and my grandpa knew a lot about it too. He said he had a Lucario that had the same reaction. That is why I have a Lucario, to try to help my brother with his research. So far, he only found the Alakazite, and the Gengarite. He hopes to discover all the Pokémon that can go a further stage."

Serena and Bonnie were crying since the part where Sean's arm was cut off.

"He hopes you could help him with his research. That is why you'll see him a lot."

"That's the problem." Clemont shouted.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Clemont, not now..." Bonnie told him.

He ignored his sister. "Korrina, I'll call you later." He hung up on the video phone.

"Clemont, what is going on?" I asked, bewildered.

He sighed. "That thing I had t tell you, let me explain. Follow me." We all walked to where Clemont was working. He unsheathed his invention.

"What is that?" My cute friend asked.

"I have to be back in Lumiose City by today or else my reputation as a Gym Leader is out the window. I am making a hovercraft so me and Bonnie can fly back to the gym. It was really fun traveling with you guys, but I have to go."

Me and Serena were shocked. I can't believe he had to go! "I can't believe you have to go!" I repeated, but spoked it out.

"Ash, you taught me a lot of techniques that I thought weren't possible. Thank you very much. Still need to work on this, so please, I need some privacy."

I was so shocked, I couldn't speak. I just walked away with Serena.

* * *

I was sitting on Serena's bed with her. One of my good friends had to leave. I understood his job is on the line, but I can't believe I would never see him again. I loved him like a brother. We taught each other some good strategies... Looks like I got him powered charged up for future Gym Battles. I can't wait to see how far he progressed by the next time I see him. I repeated everything to Serena.

She put her arm around me, and pulled me close to her for a half hug. "He was a good friend. And his little sister was adorable. We are really good friends, but it'll be sad to see her to. Like it was hard for us to let go back at the Summer Camp." She gave me a kiss because she felt so relieved to be with me, even though we have been traveling for a year.

"But still... It'll feel so weird just traveling with us... But good at the same time!"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I offered. I went and opened the door. It was Sean!

He walked in, without my permission. "I am very sorry to barge in. But, I need to ask a favor of you guys."

"What is it?" Serena asked him.

"Well, I noticed Clemont and Bonnie were leaving, and it would be hard for you guys just to travel across Kalos. Can I join you guys?"

"Uhh... I'm not sure." I told him.

"I can cook gourmet meals."

Me and Serena said, "Okay, start traveling with us!"

"Oh, and don't feel weird. I have a girl-"

"Sean, sorry I'm late. I was attacked by Sandile and... Who are these people?" A girl walked in. She had black Gardevoir-like hair, a dress that looked like Serena's, but green and blue instead of black and red. She had pink sandals, and aqua eyes.

"Oh my god! Erin, are you okay?" Sean ran over her to give her a hug. "Oh, guys, this is my girlfriend. Erin, I finally found a few people who will help us look for Mega Stones! In return, we will navigate Kalosof or them!"

"Awesome!"

Me and Serena looked at each other, with a worried look. Sean was able to tell how worried we look.

"You know, I have a better idea." He tossed me a little green piece of equipment. "I'll call upon you guys when we need help. Also, give us a buzz when you are stuck."

Me and Serena were relieved. We wanted our privacy, but we wouldn't want the hurt his feelings. He already had a big injury last year.

"You could've been honest guys. My feelings are rearely hurt."

Me and Serena looked at each other again. How did he know what we were thinking?

"Guys, I can basically sense things and mind read. It's a gift from Alakazam."

"That explains it..."

"Well, we gotta run. Be sure to give us a buzz!"

The couple walked out.

"That was strange..." Serena admitted.

"We made a promise. Let's try to help him, because of his arm. But we will learn a lot about Pokémon as well!" I pointed out.

"You know, your right!"

"HEY GUYS! I FINISHED! COME SEE WHAT I HAVE CREATED!" Clemot exclaimed.

"Looks like it is time to say goodbye." Serena declared.

We walked down to the battlefield.

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie were on the finished hovercraft. All of there Pokémon were out. Ash and Serena decided to bring there's out too for a proper send off. Pikachu, Gogoat, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Chespin, Bunnelby, Heliolisk, Fennekin, and Dedenne, all together. The Pokémon started hugging, and letting out tears. I put my arm around. Serena was letting out tears, because she was going to miss Bonnie. Ash was going to miss his "brother."

"I wish you good luck in the Gym Leader business." I shared to Clemont.

"Thank you. I wish you good luck in the Kalos league. And, good luck with your relationship." He responeded.

"Bonnie, I wish you good luck with finding Clemont a wife!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'll try my best!" Bonnie agreed.

Clemont started rising to the sky.

"GOODBYE ASH AND SERENA!"

"GOODBYE CLEMONT AND BONNIE!"

The hovercraft flew away. Ash and Serena looked at each other, with a tear falling out of their eyes. Ash stole a kiss from here, as the sun set.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5 -- The Aqua Adventure

Hey guys! It's Friday! And here, we got ourselves a new chapter! Let us recap with one sentence for each chapter, and then a quick summary of what will happen today. This chapter will be switched upon Point of Views.

* * *

_Ash defeated Clemont with Serena's love for him, as they shared each other their first kiss. Then, Iris made a comeback, almost stealing Ash from Serena. Next up,at hey were separated in a swamp, and almost died on a Haunted House, but saved by a trainer named Sean. Clemont left them the next day, but then the lovely couple were offered a request by another couple. Sean asked them tocall upon them to find Mega Stones. They accepted so they can help an articial-armed man, and t learn more about Pokémon. Now, we find Ash, training his Fletchinder, as Serena watches him._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Aqua Adventure**

Ash's POV:

My Fletchinder was flying high. He made a loop, flying toward Gogoat.

"Gogoat, Leaf Blade!" His horns glowed green, and straightened out. He jumped high to slash against the Charizard-typed bird. Fletchinder skydived, aiming toward the ground, back first. Right at the one inch point before he hit the ground, he stopped. He began glowing white.

"I think I know what this means!" My childhood friend announced. He kissed me on the cheeck. "Congratulations! Watch as your Fletchinder evolves into a Talonflame!"

I saw the shape of this bird, imagined what this creature would look like. The bird bursted out of his light, and into its final form.

"Yes! My Talonflame is big enough to..." I ran over to him, and got on. "You comin', Serena?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come on! I'll explain it later! Just hang on to me."

"Okay..." She hopped on, and hung on to me.

"Talonflame! Fly us to Cyllage City!"

"Fly..." Talonflame started flapping its wings. "Ah! Ash!?"

"You'll thank me later on. Just hang on tight!" I replied in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. The breeze fromtraveling in the air felt so good on my face. Once in a while, I glanced at her, to make sure if she was feeling all right.

* * *

We got off right outside the Pokémon Center in Cyllage City. I retreated Talonflame back in it's sphere home. Serena looked so relieved, yet sick. I guess she didn't like the ride. Anyways she just wanted to point out one thing about me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Serena, I brought you here, because..." I pointed over to the beach of Route 8.

"You wanted to bring us to..."

"We're spending this nice hot day at the beach!"

"Ash!" Serena jumped on me, and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're welcome!" I am so good with coming up days just for us.

* * *

Serena's POV:

I was in the changing room, trying to decide what should I wear.

"Should I wear the one I wore that lead us to our first kiss? Or should should ai try to be more attractive and wear this two-piece..."

I was really thinking on what Ash would wear. He was being shirtless... that would definitely get my attention. What if he is going to ask me to be my girlfriend? Best day of my life!

Anyways, I decided to wear a bikini. It'll probably lead him to applying sunblock on me. Oh boy! That'd be so relaxing, as well as coming from his hands. I put on my hat to wear when I tried to work on my tan. I put on a sweatshirt just to keep me not looking so weird while walking thought Cyllage City. I opened the door, and walked out of the Center, waiting for Ash.

"Serena! So glad you got out of there! You were taking forever!"

I looked over at Ash. He jus wearing his jacket and hat. He was wearingNo red swim trunks, symbolized with a purple Poké Ball. He also had his backpack for what we needed.

"Let's get a move on!" He put his arm around me, as we walked toward the beach.

We found a good place to set our umbrella down. I set down my towel, and took off my sweatshirt, and l layed down on my stomach. I looked straight at the ocean, watched the turquoise waves crash. I let out my Fennekin, to relax beside me. I looked over at Ash, where I saw all of his Pokémon released. I watched the waves once again. Then, I felt something cold on my back.

"It isn't safe to expose this much skin to sunlight." Ash explained. He was rubbing sunblock on my back. Yes! My dream day is going good so far.

Ash was finished with my back.

"Alright Serena. Flip over!" Oh my god! This is going further than what I thought! This is awesome!

It felt good to feel Ash's hands rub against my stomach. When he was done, he picked up my head and kissed me.

Ash finally took off his jacket and hat. "I'm gonna take a dip. Wanna come?"

"Oh yes!" I was so greatful to meet this person 7 years ago.

I ran in front of Ash, sliding into the water first. I swam at least 30 yards from shore. I was so excited to be in the water. It has been a while since I floated in this substance. Ash finally caught up to me, and pulled me up to a rock. Our feet were wrappedtogether underwater.

"Hey Serena! I got an idea!" Ash threw a medium sized jade rock into the ocean. "Let's see who can get it first!"

"Well... Sure! It'll have us busy for a bit!" I jumped in without a countdown.

I heard a faint voice of Ash. "Hey! I wasn't rea..." His diving cut him off.

I was determined to find that rock. I looked over at this one area. It was a giant blue cave. It looks like the jade that Ash thrw was located inside. I swam over to take a look. Nope, just a shiny pebble... I threw it out of the cave. I was about to start swimming out, but the cave shut and trapped me. The water was sucked back into the cave, so I can breathe. I realized I was inside the claw of... Clawitzer. That blasted claw trapping Pokémon. I bet Ash is searching for me now...

* * *

Ash's POV:

I found the jade orb, and returned to the surface to breathe.

"Serena! You can up now!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

No response.

"Serena?" I was getting worried.

No response.

"Dear Arceus why!? She needs help, and fast!

I dove down, move swiftly as a Speed Boost Blaziken. loosing to seeing one trace of Serena. I was about to lose my breathe, so I equipped my breathing gear. It felt so much better to breathe in and out. There was certain times where I thought Serena was trapped in my sight, so I quickly squirmed over, but then realized it was just another illusion. I was quickly disappointed, but got back to finding her. Then I heard her crying for help. I looked over to where I heard the voice. A bunch of Clawitzer sleeping. I kept hearing the voice, and then located the Clawitzer with the loudest voice.

"ASH!" Serena called out.

"Serena!" I replied.

"Thank goodness you're here."

"I'll get you out of there, then, I have to ask you something." is tarted banging on the claw. The Clawitzer woke up, and awoken the others.

"God no..."

The Clawitzer charged at me. I defendEd myself, by crouching into a ball. Serena was able to get the claw open a bit, and looked at me.

"ASH!" Serena called out. "Don't give up!"

I stayed strong for Serena, but then the one carrying her charged at me. He hit my head hard, making me look up at the surface. Then, he used he claw it break my equipment. I put my hands around my neck, trying to hold my breath in. I wasn't strong enough, and I let out the last of my air. I fainted underwater. I heard Serena's voice call out to me.

"Ash! Don't give up! You have succeeded many things! Don't end your life here! I believe in you." There was a long pause. "PLEASE ASH!"

I awoken, still with my lungs tight. I swam up to the Clawitzer, and kicked him across the face. I broke apart his claws, to free Serena. I pulled out an Electrizer I found once. I threw it down. When it landed, it shocked all the Clawitzer, as me and Serena hugged tight, and floated up. We finally reached the surface. I wastaking big gasps to retrieve the air I let out. I climbed up on the rock, and pulled Serena up.

"You scared me under there."

"Serena, nothing could pull me back from seeing you." I replied. "And, now, I must ask you this question."

"I'm listening."

"Serena, will you have the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked, completely scared of rejection.

"Ash... I..." She paused for a long time to stare in my eyes. "Of course, I will!"

I forced her lips to contact mine, as we French kissed in the sunset. I pulled her back underwater to create the most romantic kiss ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6 -- Serena's Birthday Battle!

Hey guys! It's the guy who likes Pokémon, and so do you people! Today, since it is someone's birthday in my family, I guess I'll do a birthday special. No recap today, but this is going to be a really long chapter, so make some popcorn! This whole chapter will be in Serena's POV, so let us get started with this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Serena's Birthday Battle!**

It was the night before my birthday, the day Ash asked to be my girlfriend. We returned to Lumiose City, because Ash has something else planned for me. I wonder what it could be? Well, tomorrow is my Sweet 16, so it must be excellent! I was just getting ready to sleep. Ash said he had to pick up something from Proffessor Sycamore. It was his latest invention that he wanted to pass down to Ash. I wonder what it could be? I tried to fall asleep, but I kept thinking off today and what might happen tomorrow. I let out my Fennekin out to sleep right next to me, because I might get I am thinking my Fennekin wants another friend. I mean, I have been on a journey for a year and a half, and I still haven't caught a Pokémon. My Fennekin hasn't even evolved yet. It still feels like I have only been on a journey for a few days. I slowly shut my eyes and gently fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning, looking up. I sat up to see the room empty. Ash wasn't there... But Pikachu was!

"Pika pika!" I think he was trying to wish me a happy birthday.

"Thank you, Pikachu! Do you know where Ash is?" I asked.

"Pika piii!" He replied greatfully.

I decided to get dressed before I went searching for Ash. Pikachu opened the door, and I followed him to the elavator. When we were going down thef rom the 15th floor, the Pokémon were having a conversation.

"Pika pika!"

"Kin fene fen!"

"Chu! Pikachu!"

Fennekin smiled excitedly. "FENE FENE FENE FENE FENE!"

I wonder why he was so happy? Is Ash also throwing him a party? I wish I could understand Pokémon. We reached the lobby floor. The doors opened, but the room was pitch black. I walked a couple feet in front of me. The lights turned on, and balloons dropped everywhere. A lot of people jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!"

I looked around everywhere to see a lot of people I swore I saw before. They were all the people from... The Summer Camp! I saw Jerry, Penelope, Evan, Kimberley, and a lot more people. I also saw 4 other people... Sean, Erin, Ckemont and Bonnie! Korrina was also there! "Did Ash really throw me this?"

Clemont walked over to me. "Yes he did! He isn't here at the moment. He had to take care of something. But sit down! He made something for you!"

He sat me down, as I glanced down upon a giant breakfast. My boyfriend made me a plate of scrambled eggs, sided off with bacon with a light touch of syrup. Pancakes were stacked up, with a slice of butter on top of each pancakes, and syrup everywhere. Sausage were circled around the 6 pancakes. Oh and it didn't stop there! A fruit salad withkill known fruit and berries were found in there, mixed with some water, and lettuce. And then, a nice glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed. "Wow, this looks amazing! Looks like the cooking lessons I gave him payed off!"

It took me at least a half hour to eat this delicious breakfast. I got up from my seat, and went to talk to some people. The camp buddies have changed a lot, but kept the same personalities. I looked over at Sean, and I saw him talking to Ash on the Holo Caster. I ran over to him, and pushEd him out of the way. The Holo Caster flew in the air, as I caught it.

"Ash! It's the first time I have seen you all day!"

"Serena! Sorry I haven't been around. Nurse Joy has one of my gifts for you, so go talk to her!"

"Wow, thanks!"

"Well, I got to go. See you in the mean time!"

The Holo Caster shut off. Sean's artificial arm fell off. I helped him up, and handed him his arm.

"Sorry about that." I started to blush.

"It's fine! Happens all the time! Just watch." Sean was able to put his arm on with ease.

"Well, it is good you're okay!"

"Hey, Ash told me what he received. I was able to receive one too. Here, take a peek!" Sean dug in his bag, and took out a device which just looked like a differently colored Kanto Poké Dex. I then remembered what it is.

"This is a Poké Radar, right?" I replied.

"Yes, Serena! But this is an improved version. If you are able to chain 25 of the same Pokémon, the Shiny version of it will appear out of nowhere!"

"Really?" I looked down at my Fennekin, and then imagined getting a Shiny Skiddo, or Shiny Pancham... Or mostly... A Shiny Furfrou! "I have to go! Talk to you later!"

I ran over to Nurse Joy.

"Ah! Serena! Here is your gift from Ash!" She handed me a card. I examined it, and it was a pass to get into the Lumiose City Clothing Store.

"Wow! This must've been really expensive! Thanks for giving this to me!"

"Why, you're very welcome!"

* * *

"I'm going to the Lumiose City Clothing Store! I'll be back in a little bit!" I announced.

I walked outside and began traveling. On my way, I saw Ash, I think. He got a new haircut, and he was wearing a longer jacket. He didn't have his hat on either.

"Wait... That's..." I said out loud.

The boy looked at me. "SERENA!"

It was Calem. "CALEM!"

He ran over to me. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"So, did you move from Kanto?"

"Sure did! So, what are you doing here?"

"Just going to the Lumiose Clothing Store. When I saw you, I thought you were Ash."

"Oh right! I remember him frm the camp. Wait a minute... Is today your birthday?"

"Exactly! My boyfriend gave me this for my birthday, so I might as well go get some clothes."

"Boyfriend?" He looked jealous. "Who is he?"

"Ash!"

He froze for a second. "Well, nice seeing you again!"

He ran away, before I could respond. He was heading for Prism Tower. "Hope he knows the Gym Leader isn't there. Well, Clembot is there..." I continued walking toward the store.

* * *

I had a few bags of clothes when I walked out of the clothes store. I looked up, but then saw a Meowth balloon.

"Oh no. Team Rocket."

They didn't look like they causing trouble, so I just continued walking. I arrived at the Pokémon Center, and I saw Ash.

"ASH!" I ran over and gave him a giant hug. "It's so great to see you!

Ash gave me a kiss. It felt good to feel his lips again. "It's great to see you. And-hey, once again, happy birthday!"

"Thanks for the gift! I got a lot of cute clothes for me to wear!"

"Can't wait to see them!"

Ash stole another kiss from me.

"Everyone! Please follow me to Route 5!" Ash announced. He put his arm around me, as we walked to Route 5.

_Wait, Route 5 is where Furfrou live. He has the Poké Radar. Is he going to get me a Shiny Furfrou?_

We arrived at Route 5. He pulled out the Poké Radar, and turned it on. He located a Frufrou.

"Gogoat, come out and use Bulldoze!" The grass Pokémon used Bulldoze. He shook the ground, and took him out. "Everyone! Bring out all of your Pokémon, so we can give her a Shiny Furfrou for her birthday!"

Everyone let out their Pokémon. I knew Ash's, Clemont's, and Bonnie's Pokémon. I saw Sean release his 3 Pokémon, and then a Zoroark, Ampharos, and a Tyrantrum. Erin sent out a Delphox, Staraptor, and Absol. I saw the starters from all stages of evolutions, and a bunch of bird Pokémon. I saw a lot of fighting types, and a Dragonite as well! We were able to get to 25. The next one... We were able to get to it. A Shiny Furfrou! When I saw that black poodle, I gave a giant kissed to Ash.

"All right, let me capture it!"

"Huh..? But, I-"

Serena was cut off by all of the trainers Pokémon flew up to the sky. All the trainers did, too. I held on to Fennekin, and a rock. The Shiny Furfrou started floating up. I looked up, and I saw Team Rocket's balloon.

"TEAM ROCKET!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Prepare for trouble, this part is crashed." Jessie started off their motto.

"Make it double, enjoy the birthday bash!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denouce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth joined in.

"Wob, wobba!" Wobuffet replied.

"Bring them back down, right now!" I looked up, and I saw Calem. "CALEM!" My ears shed a tear.

"Ooh, the twerpette has got a girlfriend!" James declared.

"Team Rocket, no he isn't! I don't like him at all!" I replied angrily.

"Inkay, come on out!"

"Pumpkaboo! Join the fight!"

The Squid and Pumpkin Pokémon were free from their prisons.

"I got an idea. Fennekin, Psychic. Aim for that rock and let it go upwards!" I jumped on that rock, and Fennekin lifted me to the case, holding the people and Pokémon. I jumped on the case, and called back Fennekin. I climbed up into the basket. "Fennekin, come back out and use Flamethrower!" She called back out her starter Pokémon, and aimed for Pumpkaboo. It was a direct hit! I ran over to Jessie, and held her neck.

"Hey, you little... twerpette... Let me -cough, cough- go!" Jessie yelled at me.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Fennekin did as commanded, as he singed her face.

"Inkay, Dark Pulse!" Inkay shot the Dark Pulse over to me. I ducked, ran up to Inkay, and turned it around to hit Wobuffet and James. I took Meowth into my arms, and jumped back on the case.

"You better use Fury Swipes, or I'll drop you from this height." I can't believe what I was doing. I seemed really violent at this point. This was unlike me, really unlike me! But, I was trying to save a lot of my friends and Pokémon, so I guess it WAS okay.

"I'wl nevur due what yu sai!" Meowth refused. I started pulling his charm. "Okay okay!" Meowth broke the glass open. I threw Meowth back into the basket.

"Fennekin, use Psychic on the rock again!" The rock appeared, as I helped everyone aboard it. After the last person arrived, I jumped fit next to Furfrou. "Fennekin, jump back into me, then use Flamethrower on the balloon!" Fennekin did as told, and burned a hole through the helium force field.

"We're blasting off again!" They exclaimed, as they shined thousands of miles away from us.

"Fennekin, bring us back down to the land!" Fennekin obeyed my command. Everyone was relieved that we were down. I looked at Calem. He looked hurt. I walked towards him.

"Hey, Calem."

He looked furious at me. He was able to get up by himself. He slapped me across the face, and kneed me right in my stomach. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Ow! Calem! What was that for?"

Calem didn't answer, and he ran back to Lumiose City. Ash ran over to comfort me.

"Are you okay?"

I choked out a weak answer, as I was wiping away my tears. "Yes, I'm okay."

Furfrou went over to comfort me. "Frou?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Furfrou."

"Frou!"

Ash held a Poké Ball in his hand. "Serena, let's get you a Fur-"

"No, Ash. Let me battle her. I always wanted a Furfrou ever since I became friends with Jessica. I also want my Fennekin to get stronger. I really want to battle her! It's awesome enough to get a Furfrou, but it to be shiny, and on my Sweet 16th Birthday? It's something I have always wanted! Please, let me capture it!"

"Frou!" Furfrou wanted to do the same.

Ash handed me the Poké Ball. "Do your best, Serena."

* * *

Fennekin and Furfrou were in a clear, open space, ready to fight. Furfrou started off by using Take Down.

"Fennekin, wait for her to come close. Then, use Psychic!" The black dog Pokémon hurl racing towards Fennekin. When she was a yard away, Fennekin hurled her up into the air, and then banged her down to the ground. Fennekin repeated this 5 times, and then let him float freely in the air.

"Flamethrower!" The hot gas escaped from the fox's mouth, shooting towards Furfrou. Furfrou fought back with a Hyper Beam. Furfrou won this clash of mouth beams.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin had really bad scars on it, but he wasn't through yet. He got up, still was a flame in its eyes. "Alright, while she recharges, used Flamethrower!" Fennekin let out another ray of hot gas, as it swirled around the Furfrou. When Fennekin was done shooting flames out, Furfrou was still burned.

"Good! He is burned and recharging! Let's wrap this up!" I held the Poké Ball Ash gave to me before the battle began. "Poké Ball, Go!"

The Red and White Ball raced toward the Pokémon. The Pokémon was trapped inside with a red glowing energy. "Alright! Now I have to see if she stays in." The Poké Ball started rolling around. It was rolling... and rolling... and rolling. It stopped rolling, and theseed spot on the white circle disappeared.

A smile replaced my frightened face. I ran over the Poké Ball, and lifted it up. "All right, I captured, a Shiny Furfrou!" I lifted the Poké Ball in the air, as Fennekin popped up too.

"Fenn, fena!"

Ash ran over to me. "Congrats on your first Pokémon catch! I'm so proud for you!" Ash gave me yet another kiss. "All right everyone. Lets return to the Pokémon Center!" Ash announced.

* * *

We arrived at the Pokémon Center within 15 minutes. I healed up Fennekin and Furfrou, and then let them out.

"I'm going to go do something with Furfrou. I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

Me and Furfrou started running to the Salon where Jessica worked. I walked inside, very excited.

"Jessica!"

Jessica turned around and saw me, and she booted up a smile. "Serena!" She ran towards me. "It has been such a long time!"

"It has! Hey, can you groom my Furfrou for me, please?"

She realized my Furfrou was shiny. "Wow, what a treasure you got there!"

"You see, my boyfriend, Ash, found this for me, and I caught it. What a nice Sweet 16 it is for me!"

"Oh, so Ash is your boyfriend now." She chuckled a little bit.

"Cut it out." I replied.

"Wait, did you say today is your birthday?"

"Why yes it is!"

"Alright, here is my gift. Come back any time for me t groom your Furfrou for free."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Here you go." She handed me a menu. "These are the styles I am able to do. Please choose wisely!"

I looked intensely at the menu, and then I decided. "Groom my Furfrou into the Pharoah style!"

"Coming up, Serena!"

* * *

The doors to the Pokémon Center opened, as everyone turned to face me. I was in a pose with my hands on my hips. I was slightly turned, and my right leg was off the ground, and wrapped around my other leg. My Furfrou was sitting down like a normal dog, with her head slightly turned to look inside the Center. Everyone started clapping to see my new Furfrou, as we walked inside. Ash was impressed on how well Jessica did on my Furfrou. Everyone's Pokémon was out, so they can run around and play.

"Alright Serena. Time for cake!" Ash announced. He sat me down with a giant 4 layer cake. The bottom layer was the largest, and the top was the smallest. Each layer had 4 candles on it. There was an extra candle that represented a 16. It was a chocolate cake with pink frosting.

"Fennekin, light the candles for me, please." Ash commanded. Fennekin let out a gentle Flamethrower, as the candles were lit.

Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to me. I started to blush very deeply, as I looked up at Ash.

_Ash... You really went all out for me today. You did all this. You made that nice breakfast, bought me an expensive present, helped me catch a Pokémon I really wanted, and you even made me this wonderful birthday cake. I am so lucky to have a guy like you._

After the song was over, I blew out the candles. I then started letting out tears of joy. No one could understand if these were happy or sad tears.

"Serena, is everything okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash. It's just, you went all out for me today. You are the best thing ever to come into my life. I'm so proud to be with you." I stood up and hugged him so tight. I put my eyes into his shoulder, so. Wouldn't mess up my face from being wet so much. Then I realized, I was ruining his jacket. Ash pulled my head up gently, and gave me a kiss that lasted a minute. That definately stopped the crying.

Moving on, Ash gave me the whole top layer to me. It was really only the size as a normal sized piece of cake. When I first took a bite, my mouth was wenton a journey. I shared one bite with each of my Pokémon.

It was about a good 15 minutes later. I sat down on a couch, watching the TV there. I was eating my second piece of cake. I was watching this show about two girls and a guy who do a web show about random things. It was a very funny show. The animation was so good, it was like it is from another dimension. Ash was sitting next to me, laughing at a lot of the things that they did. Suddenly, a news report was on. There was a News Lady who was reporting something.

"Right here, live in Lumiose City, we have a boy who is climbing Prism Tower... From the outside! If we zoom in, we can see a boy. He looks a lot like the boy who climbed Prism Tower a year and a half ago, and then jumped off to save his Pikachu, only to be saved b a Mega Blaziken. If we zoom in closer, we can see this is NOT the same boy. People are gathering around the Gym. We do not know why he is climbing the Tower, but we will keep watch on him."

The boy was Calem! I ran out of the Pokémon Center and rushed to Prism Tower.

"Serena? Where are you going?" Ash called out behind me. I didn't stop to answer, but kept running.

I fought through the people to get to Prism Tower. I started climbing the tower the same thing Calem did. I saw his feet hanging off of the top. Then, Ash's voice called out.

"SERENA! Don't go, it is dangerous!"

I ignored Ash, and kept climbing.

I was halfway to the top, and I looked down. I was so scared, but I had to get up to calm Calem down. He is probably mad at something, but I just don't know what. Maybe it is me? That explains the physical contact he brought to me. I don't kow why he would be mad at me. Wait a minute... Calem wasn't part of the group back at the party. Why was he in that case. Did he climb up there, but then kidnapped by Team Rocket...?

I finally reached the top. Calem looked at me, disgusted. He was trying to hide it, but I saw a tear in his eyes. I sat next to him, and started talking.

"Why are you up here?"

"Don't ask me."

"Why not?"

"I'm just gonna say this. Get off Prism Tower before I push you off."

Calem would never speak like that. I now know he WAS mad at me. I sat closer to Calem.

"Calem... I-"

"Why are you up here, and sitting next to me!" He yelled. "I thought you hated me..."

"Wha... Calem... Why would you say that?"

"You even said it when I was trapped on Team Rocket's case. You said you didn't like me at all..."

"Calem... I meant that in a romantic way. I do like you as a friend."

"When you told me you had a boyfriend, I was shattered. I really like you, in that way. But, I see you only think of me as a friend."

I started to blush very deeply.

"Calem... I..."

"Don't talk to me."

"Calem, I don't love you as a boyfriend, but as a brother."

"Re-re-r-really?"

I hugged him to make him feel better.

"Don't think if I don't like you in one way, doesn't mean I don't like you at all. Remember this, Calem."

"Thanks for the advice." He stood up, and stepped off Prsim Tower.

"CALEM!"

I then saw him release a Talonflame, as he flew away to a different city.

Ash finally arrived to the top.

"Serena, come on. Let's go back to the Pokémon Center."

* * *

When we arrived back a the Center, everyone saw me on the news. They were all happy I made it down safe on Ash's Talonflame. I sat down, and continued watching the TV Show. A lot of people started to bring me presents. What I got was very suprising. I got a laptop, made and received from Clemont. A portable camera, from Bonnie, so I can continue the dream of being a star. I got gift cards to cafés and stores all around Lumiose City. I thanked everyone for the gifts.

An hour later, everyone was gone. We were going to spend one more night in Lumiose City, and then we were going back to Laverre City, so Ash can go and get his 6th Gym Badge. Ash was getting ready to go to sleep, while I stared out into the stars on the outside porch. Ash walked out and started talking to me.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was the best day ever." I turned to Ash. "Thanks to you."

We French kissed again in the moonlight. After that kiss was done, we let out all of our Pokémon to sleep outside of their Poké Balls tonight. Pikachu, Fennekin, Frogadier, Gogoat, Talonflame, and Furfrou.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for reading another one of my chapters for Amourshipping! It took me six hours to write this, since this is my longest chapter, so I really hoped you enjoyed. If you see any mistakes or typos on any of my chapters, let me know. Next chapter will be basically flashbacks of what happened, so you can catch up on what happened in the last year and a half. I will see you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7 -- The Pixie Palace!

Hey guys! I'm back! I know you have been wanting to see more of me, and I'm sorry for your delay! Life has been busy with school, my puppy, and other stuff in my life. So right now, I am in production of Ash's 6th Gym Battle, against Valerie! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! (When I post it, that is)


End file.
